Bridgecapades
by Charlett
Summary: [One Shot, SPOILERS to chapter 453] Franky and Robin are trapped! How can the two save themselves? [Request from my friend StrangeOnePirate]


A request from a friend of mine on DA. It's FROBIN (AKA FrankyxRobin)

HAWT. Also SPOILERS. For like... THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS. Don't like a spoil? Don't read. Good boy.

READ ON!

---

Bridgecapades  
Dedicated to StrangeOnePirate on Deviantart  
Written by Chrisanthy Kohn

"You bastard!" Franky shouted at the Zombie in front of him, "That giant spider web… the one that trapped the Thousand Sunny Go… That was your doing, right?"

"Aaaahahahahahaha!!" The monkey face roared with laughter. Robin thought it was mighty amazing to encounter a monkey SPIDER… "We found out you foolish pirates arrived on the island and made it so you can't escape Thriller Barque!"

"Ahhhh, I see…!" Robin murmured, "With such large ears, you must hear very well. So you must be good for intelligence work for that Lady Persona, right?"

"I'm sorry…" The Zombie said, cocking his head so his ear was facing them, "Could you repeat that, I couldn't hear very well…"

"You're joking, right…?" Franky groaned.

"Well, whether he can hear or not…" Robin said, turning around, "We're stuck on this bridge, surrounded on all sides." The multiple Zombies, which seemed to be made of various animals sewn together, chuckled at her statement. She turned to Franky, "I don't see any other way to escape other than through battle."

"Oh, I got it…" The cyborg replied, cracking his knuckles, "Just leave everything to me, alright Robin?"

"I suppose…" She replied, crossing her arms lightly with a smile, "I will do my best to conform to your plan…"

"You fools!" The giant monkey spider shouted, rubbing his front monkey hands together, "You won't escape! I won't let you!"

The cola bottles inside Franky's stomach/refrigerator bubbled and frothed and the cyborg began his attack, "Coup de…"

The spider lunged, and Robin drew her arms up in an "X" formation, ready to protect her Nakama. However, Franky was able to get his attack off before any blows were dealt. The carbonation within one of the bottles of Cola was released from the cyborg's rear, "VENT!" The force of the "fart" was so huge that the middle of the bridge (where the two Straw Hats) were standing practically disintegrated.

"Whwhawhawhaaaaat!?" The spider Zombie screeched as the rest of the bridge began to crumble under the weight, "What did you do!? You morons! You destroyed the briiiiidge!"

Gravity won out over those on the bridge, and everyone went tumbling towards the ground. It was then that Franky realized where his plan would go awry. While it would be simple for him to fire his arm to the ledge like a grappling hook and pull himself to safety, Robin couldn't do such a thing! The thought of her crashing to the ground with all the other Zombies would have made his stomach churn, if he had a stomach TO churn… It was then that he thought of a fantastic idea. He reached out to grab at the Hana Hana fruit user, and took her hand, "I got you!"

---

Robin gave a light gasp as she and Franky were sent tumbling to the ground. As the two fell, a thought struck the woman: How would Franky survive the fall? It would be simple to grow arms from the wall and snatch her from the sky, but what if she missed and couldn't catch the cyborg? The sudden thought of her Nakama crashing to the ground with all the other Zombies made her heart skip a beat. There was no way she would let her newfound friend be captured like that! It was then that an idea struck her. She reached out and grabbed the metal man's hand, "I… I've got you!"

The two looked at each other, blinking lightly. Robin smiled, "First you protected me… now it's time for me to return the favor… CIEN FLEUR!"

The cyborg stared, wide eyed, as hands began to grow from Robin's back. When one hand reached its limit, another sprouted from the palm of that hand. The one hundred hands sprouted like a large, beautiful flower, creating the form of "Wings!"

Franky was astounded. As Robin fought to keep the two in the air, he gasped at her with a surprised howl, "You… You can FLY!?"

"For…" Robin struggled to speak and flap her hand-wings at the same time, "For only… a few seconds… you're heavy…"

"Damn, that's not very long…" Franky muttered. He looked at the ledge, and smiled, "But it's just long enough!" He focused quickly, and pointed his right arm at the desired location, "STRONG RIGHT!" The hand was shot from his wrist, the two connected only by a strong steel chain. He clamped his hand down on the side of the ledge and gave a victorious shout, "Alright! Bullseye!"

"I can't…! I'm sorry!" The wings disappeared in a flash and it left the two of them in a free fall. Franky gave a sudden shout and wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"Right then! Leave it to me! Retract, Right Arm!" The two shot up to the ledge immediately, safe in each others' arms. Franky grasped the ledge with both his hands; Robin had wrapped her arms around his neck before they landed. The cyborg gave a shout when he felt her suddenly place her feet on his shoulders and stand, walking directly onto his head and onto the ledge, "HEY!!" He shouted, scrambling at the wall with his bare feet, "You little bitch! How dare you use me as a stepping stone!? Help me UP!"

Robin gave a smile, and chuckled lightly. It was so fun to toy with Mr. Cyborg…!

**The End!**

---

Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are what makes Christy heart life!


End file.
